goku the king of all
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: ever wonder what it would be lime if goku was the omni king? this is the only story like this on this site so im proud of that!


**Goku x female everyone a massive genderbend and massive crossover between naruto bleach yugioh avatar and just about anything else i want even their will be child sex in this but considering they're sayins this fanfiction will be very extreme when it comes to sex TRUST me it will make me seem in humane this is only for those cast iron stomach readers seriously…. Goku will be overpowered in every sense of the word**

!

Goku was pondering a thought whis told him that if killed beerus he would be the next god,of destruction but beerus was a good friend so he didn't want to, his next choice was champa she was a bitch to vados so that thought was out while he was pondering his thoughts he was teleported, he was greeted with an glowing red veiny zeno and an grand priest ok first of all...grand priest was small like 4 feet but, goku new not to insult her less he wanted to die. The women simply smiled at goku

"Hello goku it's rather unfortunate but the omni king is dying…

"Wah? I thought he couldn't,die"goku said in confusion

"By a typical mortal or god no but, when he decides his predecessor he begins to die this is why you are here he cannot talk anymore but he has chosen you as his predecessor

"Wahh? But i don't want to be the omni kin-"goku was instantly silenced by her glare

"As the omni king you will instantly be the most powerful being in creation you see he is bored of this job so he decided to pass his mantle of king onto you the omni king is the only male in any universe to be honest everyone was shocked to find another male all males are the ultimate power and order in the world no matter what a man is to be worshiped by every woman the only reason you weren't is because the omni king was still alive at the time but now"she smoke as an blue ball of energy went thru goku the energy output was enough to destroy the planet completely and they stood their floating in space"you're the omni king my lord"she bowed down as if she couldn't care less about the previous omni king

Goku was panting slightly from what just happen it all moved so damn fast he couldn't keep up! All the power surging thru him goku felt as,if he could do whatever he wanted to test his power he snapped and,every universe was obliterated in an instant the grand priest grinned sadistically as he was strong much stronger than her precious child of a king"woah i didn't mean to do that! I only wanted to let a small bit of my power out!

"That was a small bit of your power my king… 0000.1% to be exact you can do whatever you wish and nobody could dream of stopping you"they were in nothing but a pure white space

"I don't want to rule thru fear or intimidation tho i-"he was shut up when the grand priest shoved a hand thru his chest a red power coursed thru his veins causing him to scream in pain

"This is for your own good i will not have another soft king you will rule all creation with an iron foot you will be more arrogant than vegeta than champa or beerus the only difference is you will be strong enough to smack anyone aroumd sadistic enough to fuck a kid if you feel like it! Evil enough to slaughter an entire galaxy bring it back and,do it over again! You WILL BE MY KING NOT SOME PANSY ASS SAIYAN ACTING LIKE A HUMAN WITH MORALS! YOU WILL RULE YOU WILL BE ABSOLUTE. A TRUE TYRANT UNABLE TO BE CHALLENGED!"the woman perched her voice booming through the nothingness around us goku felt pain like no other has caused him as this happened his muscles grew a bit more instead of a four pack he gained a full six pack and his tail grew back he gained a gold chain around his neck like king brollies and a black and red cape like king vegeta's his eyes went from their normal color to red goku's clothes changed to pure black like goku black's cloths goku's scream of pain continued until all of a sudden he went kaioken then super saiyan then super saiyan 2 then to three then to 4 a form he didn't know he had then to god then to god blue then all of that power absorbed into him completely he simply stood there panting his eyes went back to normal and as he opened them he had a sick smile on his face staring at the grand priest

"Good...perfect now we simply need to restore the universes" goku snapped his fingers and just like that the universes was back

"So my king where would you like to go?"the grand priest said

"A trip to earth women"he was talking like a saiyan now

"Sorry,my lord but you need to train before going anywhere i can rewind time back to this point even further if you like but you need to train for a couple quintillion years i need you stronger than anyone

"What quintillion?! That's bullshit!"goku shouted in anger

"Shut,up and let's go"she growled tapping her staff twice

Big time skip montage!

1 million years later… It had been known universally that goku was the omni king. Any woman who tried to oppose him was either fucked or killed straight up 2 million years later goku was training he didn't want instant power like the omni king so he trained and he was about stronger than champa 3 million years later goku is progressing extremely fast already stronger than every god of destruction 5 billion years later he is much more powerful than any! Angel besides the grand priest a huge timeskip six quintillion years later he was stronger than everyone MUCH STRONGER goku was now ready to rule with an iron fist

Present time.

Goku let his head rest on his throne as he moaned in pleasure slurping noises could be heard all through the palace gagging noises and insults from goku such as slut,whore, bitch, and skank as he pounded the grand priest's throat growling in pleasure he thrusted upwards forcing his fat 15 inch throbbing hard cock into her throat grunting as he then kicked her off watching her fall on her butt "mmmnn my king did i do something wrong?"goku's dick was covered in spit and so was her face goku didn't say anything he just moved his finger forwards and she crawled to him he grabbed her hair and began to piss in her mouth she gasped a bit hating the taste but wouldn't dare move"mnnnn fuck i was holding this in for a while!!!*goku hummed in relief he then moved his finger in a circle and she turned around showing her ass goku grabbed her ass hard and jammed his cock deep into her pussy causing her to scream out goku grinned and began to pound into her pussy stretching it out till it bed the grand priest moaned as did goku but they were grunts goku grabbed her head and pushed it into the floor pounding away at her before taking one final thrust pouring cum into her"do not cum you're punishment stands for 3thousand years without cumming.

"Y...yes my king shall...i. Nnng rewind time back to…"goku pulled out of her pussy leaving a trembling grand priest.

"Yeah sure let's go"the priest shakingly stood up tapping her staff twice rewinding time 6 quintillion years back

 **END YOU LIKE?**


End file.
